ABC 123
by Andalusia25
Summary: This is like T’Key’la’s 26, because she is really inspiring, only this is 26 about Chekov and Sulu, Bones and Chapel, Kirk and Spock.
1. Chapter 1

**ABC 123**

**This is like T'Key'la's 26 (with her blessing), because she is really inspiring****, only this is 26 about Chekov and Sulu. **

**Once again Ramoth, my fickle muse, shoved this idea at me, I had no choice but to type it out. **

**Hikaru's POV about Chulu **

**A – **Andreievich is Pavel's middle name and Hikaru loves it when he uses it to introduce himself, like he is trying to distinguish himself from all the other "Pavel Chekovs" floating around in the Alpha Quadrant.

**B – **Breath-takingly beautiful is the only way to describe Pavel every morning Hikaru wakes up beside him.

**C** – Chekov-Sulu is the name Pavel decided after the wedding, because he was the only child of his Papa and it wouldn't be right for him to abandon the name completely, but Hikaru really didn't mind either way, just as long as Pavel was his.

**D – **Dealing with their separate cultures was easier than expected, because unknown to one another, they had been studying each other's customs since the Academy in anticipation of any chance they might get to impress their crush.

**E** – Emerald eyes reflect back with love at Hikaru every time he glances over at his hot husband, the Chief Navigator.

**F** – Fitful sleep was all Pavel could muster after the Nero attack until Hikaru offered to allow his best friend to sleep in bed with him and that night would be the first night of the rest of their lives.

**G** – Gambling on how long it would take Jim and Spock to hook up was a great morale booster, but Hikaru had learned that gambling on he and Pavel was off-limits because no one allowed the 'baby of the Enterprise' Pavel to be embarrassed.

**H** – Hikaru is the one word that the pilot never tires hearing from Pavel's lips.

**I** – Ignorant is what Jim claimed to be when questioned about the relationship between Pavel and Hikaru not two days before their wedding that he officiated, but once the vows exchanged Command was forced to turn a blind eye, Spock happily quoting the appropriate regulation to several dumbfounded Admirals.

**J** – Jealousy rears its green eyes every time a drunken guy/girl/alien hits on his Pavel when they are trying to have a night out, but Pavel quickly fixes that with a smoldering kiss.

**K **– 'Keeper' is what Hikaru's grandmother had deemed Pavel when they meet at the celebration for the newly appointed Enterprise crew, and he couldn't have agreed more.

**L **– Lost was what Hikaru had been all the years without Pavel by his side.

**M** – Mama Chekov contacts them weekly to make sure her 'boys' are not starving on that ship with their 'recycled' food and always drops hints about how grandchildren would make her so happy in her old age; Pavel just rolls his eyes and Hikaru just blushes.

**N** – No one is allowed to sit next to Pavel but Hikaru, so it's a good thing those nurses from Med Bay are fast learners because Hikaru is only forgiving _once_.

**O** – Only one person was meant for Hikaru and that was Pavel, and he tells him that every chance he gets.

**P** – Perfect is a week-long shore leave with no communicators and Pavel all to himself, preferably naked.

**Q** – Queer is what they get called on some of the less excepting planets, but they hold their heads high never letting those barbarians bother them.

**R** – Russia is always their first stop when they are home for shore leave on Earth; Pavel gets so excited on the transport home that Hikaru has to 'keep him occupied' until they arrive.

**S** – Scarlet Fever was the diagnosis after five days of Hikaru hovering over his too pale and tired husband, much to the alarm of the disgruntled Dr. McCoy, who informed both parties that if either one ever had a sore throat again they were to be in the Med Bay immediately that this could have been easily avoided, it was the _Twenty-Third_ century after all.

**T** – Teasing on the bridge while on duty is strictly forbidden, but Jim doesn't seem to notice if every once in a while Pavel licks his lips a little too often making Hikaru antsy.

**U** – Unique is what Pavel prefers to be called instead of genius, but Hikaru just tells him he's perfection in the flesh.

**V – **V is the one letter Pavel has the hardest time pronouncing, and even after all this time Hikaru finds it adorable.

**W – **Winter was not his favorite season until he saw how hot Pavel looked wrapped in his tight sweaters their first semester at the Academy.

**X – **X-rated movies with a list of pointers are sent to Hikaru's PADD on rare occasions, and until he took their advice he had been mad, but whoever sent them had known what they were talking about, so he now gladly accepts the anonymous messages with a smirk.

**Y – **Yellow is Pavel's favorite color, so when he got them both a set of matching yellow pajamas, Hikaru just put them on and smiled, because a happy Pavel was worth looking like an idiot for _one_ night.

**Z **- Zebra-striped bikini underwear make Pavel look good enough to eat, so Hikaru bought a pair for every day during their last stop-over at a Star Base.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I chose to continue the Zebra-ness.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! The power of cute!Pavel compels you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pavel's POV about Chulu**

**A** – Adorable is what Pavel had been called all his life and it irked him relentlessly, until Hikaru had called him adorable one night when he was drunk and it warmed his heart.

**B** - Brown is the color of Hikaru's eyes, from honey in the morning to milk chocolate late at night; Pavel gorges on those stunning depths every chance he gets.

**C** – Crush was the nickname Nyota had given Hikaru so that she and Pavel could talk about him without him knowing, which made Hikaru so jealous he finally confessed his feelings for the giddy Pavel in the middle of the Mess.

**D** – Death is something they know is inevitable, but they refuse to talk about; they blame it on Jim's 'no such thing as a no-win scenario' attitude.

**E** – Elephants are Hikaru's favorite animal, so for his birthday Pavel had a set of ivory elephants shipped in from Earth and the delight on Hikaru's face was worth every favor he had called in.

**F** – Faith is something that is private amongst the crew, but Pavel still celebrates all his Orthodox Holy Days quietly, and Hikaru tries his best to understand his Eastern Culture, praying with him.

**G** – Grief for the loss of Vulcan and Spock's mother tore Pavel's heart into pieces, but Hikaru stood by his side and helped him to realize that it was not his fault and Spock did not blame him, even when he lapsed back into despair, Hikaru never left his side.

**H** – Hot is what all the women call Hikaru, but whatever else they might say is drowned out when Pavel reaches out and stakes his claim.

**I** – Innocence had been his gift for Hikaru, because no one else had set him aflame like the Asian or tempted him so greatly.

**J** – Just because Pavel is easy-going doesn't mean he doesn't get jealous, in fact he gets jealous more often than Hikaru, and Hikaru loves to watch his Pasha turn into a cougar, all for him.

**K** – Kissing has become a competitive sport on board, with Pavel and Hikaru trailing just behind Spock and Jim on the leader board, but only because Jim is such a voyeuristic show-off.

**L** – Lame excuses are accepted, without too much teasing, for why they get stuck in the turbo lift so often as long as there are no emergencies.

**M** – (The) Motherland's sports, music, culture had been one of the greatest aspects of Pavel's life, but now he cheers for Team Sulu first and every thing else is second.

**N** – 'Nyet' is one of the few Russian words that Hikaru uses frequently, making the homesickness in Pavel's heart melt a little each time.

**O** – Open communication between the two is a must, they always tell each other everything – they are not just spouses but best friends.

**P** – Pasha, his childhood nickname, has never sounded better than when whispered lovingly into his ear as Hikaru holds him tight.

**Q** – Quick reflexes are the only thing that keeps Hikaru safe on Away Missions, so Pavel makes them train every evening in the gym.

**R** – Running is the best way for Pavel to burn enough energy to sit still during his twelve hour bridge shift, but he drags Hikaru with him telling him because he is so old he must exercise to keep up with his young lover, but it's really just so he doesn't have to part from Hikaru for too long.

**S** – Steam from their long, hot showers together fog up the mirror in their bathroom for hours, and usually it has nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

**T** – Tattoos have always been common amongst the militia, but Hikaru and Pavel have matching ones with the other's initials right above their hearts.

**U – **Underneath their bed is where they keep their most treasured relics, Pavel keeps his sketches right next to it is Hikaru's collection of data pads on botany.

**V** – Video games are the one of the favorite past times for the couple, even now that they are together and don't have to come up with reasons for sitting so close together for hours on end.

**W** – Whimpers can not be held back when Pavel is being treated in Med Bay after injuries in Engineering and Hikaru can not be held back from his side, not that anyone with a brain would stop him or so Dr. McCoy says.

**X** – Xeno-biology is a passion of Hikaru's so whenever he is offered a chance to join the science team beaming down to collect flora, Pavel packs his bag for him because he knows Hikaru will be too excited to remember everything.

**Y** – Yellow is Pavel's favorite color because it looks so good on Hikaru.

**Z** – Zilch is the chance Hikaru has of eating chocolate ice cream without Pavel wanting a bite too, but his ice cream tastes much better licked off Hikaru's chin.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**I was greatly inspired today. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**1-2-3**

**Here we go thru the numbers!**

1 – One night of sleeping on the couch was all it took for Hikaru to learn to stop being stubborn, because loving Pavel (and being on his good side) is much more important than winning an argument.

2 – Two times Hikaru has technically died on the operating table before Bones pulled him back, both times Pavel could not breathe until he heard the faint heart beat start up again.

3 – Three AM one morning, back at the Academy, was the first time Pavel ran into Hikaru outside of class, Pavel had been at the library and Hikaru had been fighting insomnia, they had gone to the local coffee shop and talked until dawn.

4 – Four times Hikaru has contracted a stomach virus during their tenure on the Enterprise, and every time Pavel is right beside him with cool rags, soft hands and gentle reassurances.

5 – Five minutes is the exact amount of time it takes Hikaru to fall asleep while Pavel is talking about the advanced mathematics involved with navigation, Pavel just smiles contently and enjoys the rare occasion he is able to watch the love of his life sleep.

6 – Six of Pavel's closest relatives met the couple at the transit station on Hikaru's first trip to Russia, his Mama, Papa and both sets of grandparents, who promptly pulled Hikaru into tight hugs and quick kisses welcoming him to the family.

7 – Seven officers complete the command crew of the Enterprise; they are the closest to siblings either Hikaru or Pavel have ever had.

8 – Eight minutes is the exact amount of time it takes Pavel to fall asleep while Hikaru is talking about his plants after a long day, Hikaru just pulls the covers up around him and drifts off holding him tight.

9 - Nine scars streak across Hikaru's toned back, Pavel loves to trace every one with his fingertips and lips.

10 – Ten years from the date they met, Pavel and Hikaru were married on the Enterprise.

11 – Eleven days is the longest they have been out of communication, because Hikaru was selected for the Away Mission that was later named "The Worst Example of Kirk Diplomacy".

12 – Twelve hours is the length of their shifts; before Hikaru had professed his love, those hours were full of angst and frustration, now they are filled with small gestures of love and skill as the two halves of the same whole flow seamlessly through their shared task of maneuvering the Enterprise across the vast expanse.

13 – Thirteen is Hikaru's favorite number, so every night Pavel gives him thirteen kisses, each on a different part of his body.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This was harder than the alphabet lol I was thinking about going up to 26, good idea? Hit the review button and let me know what ya think, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (because I forgot, so just in case you have to) I don't own Trek. **

**All you lovely people that have review'd, fav'd or alert'd are cuddly tribbles! Made my day!**

**14-26**

14 – Fourteen days are two weeks, and two weeks was not long enough to celebrate their honeymoon, in fact Bones tells them they are still on their honeymoon - ten years later.

15 – Fifteen minutes was how long it took Hikaru to get ready for his shift before Pavel moved in with him, now it takes atleast fifteen minutes just to wake up the blonde but that might be due to the fact that Pavel would rather enjoy the tender kisses than face the day.

16 – Sixteenth birthdays should be spent with kids your age, driving your new vehicle or staying up all night, but Pavel spent his sixteenth birthday helping Hikaru study for a test; it wasn't until the next year that Hikaru had learned the enormity of Pavel's selfless act, but Pavel just brushes it off saying that if he hadn't helped, Hikaru wouldn't have made it aboard the Enterprise with him, and that by far is the greatest birthday gift ever.

17 – Seventeen times Pavel was called Sulu by other crewmembers before it was his last name, in fact before he and Hikaru were dating, and to this day he tells everyone that it was a sign that they were meant to be together for always, and it had nothing to do that the crew rarely saw one without the other so they hadn't bothered to learn their names separately.

18 – Eighteen years of age marks one as an adult in the eyes of the Federation, that one thought had repeated itself in Hikaru's mind so much he was beginning to think it was tattooed on the back of his eye lids.

19 – Nineteen to one were the odds for Jim not making Hikaru jealous enough to strike a commanding officer that was a bet Hikaru was happy to win, no matter the strain on his conscience, because the credits were enough to buy Pavel a diamond and platinum engagement band.

20 – Twenty minutes is the longest amount of time Pavel has sat still before begging Hikaru to 'go do zomezing'.

21 – Twenty-one marathon gold ribbons are mounted in their room, and Hikaru has cheered Pavel on at every single race, snapping a picture of him breaking the finish line to accompany the ribbon.

22 – Twenty-two times Bones has found Pavel asleep at Hikaru's bedside in Med Bay, the doctor just covers the poor kid with a blanket and lets him stay; devotion that deep shouldn't be disturbed.

23 – Twenty-three hours is the longest time that they have been on shift consecutively, it was just after they were assigned to the Enterprise; both were so tired they fell asleep on Hikaru's floor, fully clothed, snuggled together, it made for quite an interesting morning when they woke up drooling on each other.

24 – Twenty-four hours are in one standard day, Hikaru still argues that is not enough time for him to spend with his gorgeous husband.

25 – Twenty-five is Pavel's favorite number, he has some long explanation about square roots, but Hikaru just begins kissing him and it usually takes twenty-five kisses to shut him up, but that's only because Pavel is playing coy.

26 – Twenty-six candidates were interviewed before they found the perfect surrogate for their Demora Tatiana Chekov-Sulu, the eternal light of their life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! **

**Do ya want me to continue? Maybe a little Spork? Or some Bones?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't make money off it.**

**ABC's of Bones/Chapel because they are cute together even though I have problems with nurses dating doctors… **

**Mainly Chapel's POV**

**A – **Autoclaves are used to sterilize medical equipment; it takes fifteen minutes to complete a cycle, which is just long enough for Bones and Christy to have a moment's peace together before returning to duty.

**B** – Blue medical scrubs had never looked so good until she assisted Bones to change the first day they met, her mouth waters at the sight still to this day.

**C** – Christy is Bones' nickname for Chapel, but she has made it very clear to the rest of the crew that no one else is to call her by that name.

**D** - Decoration, the Southern tradition of placing flowers on family members' graves as far back in lineage as known, or that's how he explained it to Christy, usually during the summer months, has been a thorn in Bones' side all his life, when he was young it was because he hated being around all the old people, but now it's because he hates being stuck so far away from his Georgia home.

**E** – Every time Bones is assigned to an away mission, her world looses its color, returning only when his handsome face once more appears in Med Bay smiling just for her.

**F** – First dates are known to be awkward, but their first date was perfect - they ate and talked and enjoyed each other's company; that night Christy began believing in soul mates.

**G** – Gore and death surround them daily, but all the morbid details of the shift leave Christy's mind when Bones wraps her in his warm embrace.

**H** – Happy endings had only been in story books until she and Bones were married in a small ceremony in his hometown; Leonard McCoy put Prince Charming to shame.

**I** – In denial, Christy ran a pregnancy test four times, each time not trusting the positive results, Bones found her running the test for the fifth time, in his delight he had destroyed the tricorder, flinging it away from her abdomen so he could hug her close.

**J** – Joanna McCoy and Christy have met only once before in person during a recent shore leave on Earth, but Joanna was so enamored with her 'soon-to-be-step-mom' that every time she calls Bones, she has to talk to Christy as well.

**K** – Kirk and Bones have a special bond between them, Christy can see how close Bones holds Jim to his heart; each time Jim is brought in half-dead, she is the only nurse who takes the spot beside him because she knew how important it was to make their Captain whole again.

**L **– Long hours bent over patients can be hell on Christy's back, but Bones knows all the right spot to caress her tired muscles, releasing their tension.

**M** – Medical School had always been her aspiration, within two weeks of admitting her secret to Bones, she was enrolled in webinar classes through Star Fleet Medical; Bones had even arranged for Dr. Shuto to be her clinical instructor.

**N** – Negligees, no matter the color, on Christy are the quickest way to get Bones' blood pressure up.

**O** – Okra – fried, pickled or boiled – is Bones' favorite vegetable; Christy learned to cook it on a real stove from scratch all three ways a week after they started dating just to see the delight in his eyes when she placed it before him.

**P** – Piercing hazel eyes now fill her dreams, where once nightmares of screams and death had haunted.

**Q** – Quiet is a word no one in the medical profession dares to utter aloud, for once the "Q" words is spoken, all hell breaks loose; Christy just merely winks at Bones when they are slow as a signal for them to slip away and enjoy however long their break will last.

**R** – Reading on her couch, with Bones either beside her or stretched out with his in her lap, is the best way to spend her off day.

**S** – Space had been Christy's planned escape; she had never expected to find her life in a hypo-happy, wild-eyed, country doctor.

**T** – Tumulus though their relationship may be, she would never swap her Len for anyone else in the galaxy, a promise she conveys with every kiss they exchange.

**U** – University of Mississippi tee-shirts are the best thing to sleep in, because they smell like Bones.

**V** – Vacation time was hard to come by for Medical Staff, but Jim some how arranged for them to have two weeks off on shore leave as often as possible; they wasted not a single moment of their time, reminding each other how deep their love ran.

**W** – Waltz is an old-fashion style of dance, it's practice had died out in the late twenty-first century, however Bones McCoy is a Southern Gentleman, so when he asked Christy to dance for the first time one night in an deserted Observation Lounge, she was not the least bit surprised to be led in the easy rhythm, in time with his low hum.

**X** – X-wives can be difficult to circumvent, but Joycelyn and Christy have come to an understanding that if either hurts Bones, the other will make sure their body is never found.

**Y** – Yoga exercises help relax her in the evenings; once she told Bones they were based on the Kama Sutra, he was ready to being learning before she had a chance to blink.

**Z** – Zebra printed boots are the highest heels she owns; she wears them whenever she can because Bones can't keep his hands off of her when she looks like 'a sex kitten'.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This isn't as fluffy as Chulu, what do you think?**

**Good, bad? Should I stop?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just my imagination. **

**Much love to the inspirational reviews from Meg, Rag, BookWorm and T'Key'la. **

**Chapel/McCoy Bones POV**

A – Afternoons are the busiest time for Med Bay, leaving very little alone time for the duo, but as soon as the patients are stable, Bones orders Nurse Chapel to accompany him to his office; usually the rest of the staff keep down the laughter until the door shuts.

B – Best friends are hard to come by on a star ship, so Bones counts his blessings daily for having not just Jim and Spock but Christy as well for his best friends.

C – Cynical, cranky old fool, crazy jack-ass – some how Christy has turned these into her pet names for Bones.

D – Divorce had turned Bones' heart to stone, but slowly Christy had been able to chisel away the granite with her smiles.

E – Eventually death will come, Bones wants to go peacefully, holding Christy's hand because she will be strong enough to let him go and anchor Spock and Jim in his stead after he's glanced one last time upon her gorgeous face.

F – Fools rush in, that was one of Bones' Father's favorite sayings, so he had taken his time to make sure risking his professional relationship was worth getting to know Christine Chapel better.

G – Georgia peaches have nothing on Christy's sweet kisses.

H – He sends hearts of all colors to her PADD while he sits in Jim's weekly Officer Meetings, just to let her know she is on his mind.

I – Ignorant is what she claims to be when he questions her about the other men who stop her in the hallway, she only smiles daring him to kiss her so they all know who has taken her heart; ignorant is what Jim claimed after several Ensigns had reported the CMO ravishing a nurse in the corridor to Command.

J – Joanna, his baby girl, had been allowed to stay two weeks with them on the Enterprise during a system-update; she had been on board less than twenty minutes when she and Christy began talking, much to Bones' delight; they talked and bonded the entire two weeks, both in tears when it was time to send Jo back.

K – Killing is not an option, even if they deserve it for staring at his Christy's curves for too long.

L – Leonard – a name that had never sounded good until it rested on Christy's lips.

M – Many nights after attacks, Bones and Christy are attending to the wounded until Alpha shift starts all over, normally this would strain a relationship, but for them it strengthens it, because they know the first love is their job but they finish a close second.

N – Never before had Bones gave away his heart, but by the time he realized this – it was already gone, captured by his blonde CNO.

O – Older, more mature and comfortable with themselves, the couple had no need for juvenile displays of affection, but that didn't stop them from a little PDA now and then.

P – Perfect, gorgeous, his – all words that describe Christy.

Q – (the) Quote: "_Medicine is the only profession_ that labors incessantly to destroy the reason for its own existence" summed up Bones' feelings on his MD, but with Christy by his side they were unstoppable, and might be able to do just that so they could retire one day.

R – Rapid-fire, heated discussions have been known to break out during the CMO and CNO's shift over the smallest of things, but the make-up afterwards is electric.

S – Surgeons had been known throughout history to develop close personal attachments with their nursing staff, an idea Bones had thought utterly ridiculous right up until the moment he met Christy.

T – Totally focused on the patients was the only acceptable way for the lead Medical staff to act while on duty, this was the one rule neither would break – patients came first.

U – Under his façade lay a man he didn't know existed, Christy let him loose and introduced him to ice cream (other than peach), poetry, colored underwear and meditation – and he liked them all, but he wasn't ever going to tell another damn soul about it.

V – Very happy – two words that Bones never thought would explain him, but now they don't even begin to encompass it all.

W – Warm and welcoming, Christy helped Jo move into their family suite for a six month stay after a long conversation between her and Joycelyn; Bones didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and spent as much time with his girls as he could.

X – Xeno-physiology, despite all his griping about aliens, is a passion for Bones, and Christy is a great teacher – top of her class and the hottest teacher he's ever had.

Y – Years pass, beauty fades and love wanes, but Bones and Christy would be together forever.

Z – Zebra striped patterns appeared on his tunic after a malfunction with the replicator on day during a long quiet stretch, Bones kept the ruined shirt in the back of his chest because Christy's smile at his embarrassment was worth remembering.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**In case you don't know, CNO=Chief Nursing Officer, PDA = Public Displays of Affection. **

**Anyone up for some numbers?**

***begin author pleading for reviews* I would really like to hear what you think please**


	7. Kirk POV

**I've decided to skip the numbers of Chapel and Bones, for now. **

**Spock/Kirk Jim's POV**

A – All Jim ever needed to make him feel worthwhile was a half-Vulcan by his side, he just wishes he had found that out earlier.

B – Best friends with benefits, or t'hy'la he later learned, could also explain his relationship with Spock, because no matter the title – lover, husband, mate – they still turned to one another for comfort and support after a long day, needing nothing more than to be close.

C – "Continuing to skirt around the truth of our situation is completely illogical, Mr. Spock" the one sentence that won Jim is Vulcan.

D – 'Dynamic Duo' was a nickname given by the press, if only they knew what happened behind closed doors.

E – Every time they are faced with a life or death situation, Jim focuses only on the present, then once it is all over, he remembers Spock's life was in danger, so later when all is quiet he takes his t'hy'la to their quarters and kisses every inch of skin still humming with life.

F – (the) Future was something James T. Kirk had not thought about until he wanted to share it with Spock.

G – Guiltless pleasure – Spock drunk on chocolate.

H – Happiness is a content Vulcan in his arms.

I – Illusive though it may be, one off day without a crisis doing nothing but what they desire brings more joy to Jim than he thought possible.

J – Jealous Spock is someone you don't want to mess with, just ask the poor Ensign who sat in Jim's lap one day in the mess; Spock reassigned her to answering the irate communications from Star Fleet.

K – Kittens plus Spock equals the most adorable thing Jim has ever seen.

L – Love – Jim spent his childhood looking for it, his teenage years running away from it, and found it in the least likely of places: a supposedly emotionless Vulcan.

M – Men were not Jim's taste until his eyes fell on Spock, but that wasn't the only thing that changed onboard the Enterprise and with Spock's encouragement, maturity came as well.

N – Nothing comes before the safety of his crew, especially Spock's safety.

O – Opposing the Admiralties 'suggestions' had just been limited to Jim, but some how he corrupted his First Officer into agreement.

P – Pushy, brash, cynical though Bones McCoy may be, he told Jim countless times, that while he didn't agree, Spock and Jim were made for each other.

Q – Queen of the Enterprise Nyota, though she had broken up with Spock only a few months previous, also agreed with Bones, she even helped plan their bonding ceremony.

R – Reputations are hard to gain and awful to get rid of, it bothered Jim that he had a reputation for being a 'love way too many and leave 'em way too fast' type until Spock, in his own way, banished such thoughts when he simply stated "The past may be an appropriate way to judge a situation with unknown variables, but when calculating human behavior patterns, the past is irrelevant."

S – Something about Spock's hands, whether they are choking him, running delicately over his flesh or running equations at his science station, simply amazes Jim.

T – Together – Spock and Jim or Jim and Spock, always.

U – Undivided they stand as the commanding officers of the Enterprise to the universe and loving mates to those around them.

V – Vulcans require less sleep than humans, but that doesn't mean that Jim won't try to adjust his schedule so that he doesn't miss any time during the day they have alone.

W – Words are not required between the couple.

X – 'XO4XO' is a cryptic message Jim sends Spock that means "Kisses and Hugs for my First Officer".

Y – Yellow, red and blue are Spock's favorite colors, so while he refuses to have anything or wear anything these colors, citing some Vulcan custom, that doesn't keep Jim from getting sheets, towels, civies and wall decorations these colors much to the enjoyment of his husband.

Z – Zipping up or unzipping one's EV suit should not be as mouth-watering as Spock makes it.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**I do hope you enjoyed, reviews are extra special!**


	8. Spock POV

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

**Thanks Rag and Book for the reviews!**

**Spock/Kirk Spock's POV**

A – Any emotional display in front of the crew is considered distasteful for Spock, but when Jim is beamed back from an away mission gone awry after four days without communication, he can't keep his hands, lips, arms or thoughts to himself regardless of who is in the room.

B – Bones McCoy and Spock would go to the ends of the universe to ensure the safety of Jim Kirk, because while one loves him with all his heart, the other loves him like a brother, and they would die for each other too, but neither would dare admit to that.

C – Cuddling had been a completely illogical act of frivolity until Jim curled around him so content, Spock had not the heart to move.

D – Dangerous situations are abundant in space, but Enterprise seems to have 20.6% more instances of near-death experiences than average, Spock can only shrug when the admiralty ask if that is due to the current Captain of the Enterprise.

E – Even though he and the rest of the crew loves Jim dearly, Spock knows that if the time ever comes where he must choose between the safety of the crew or the safety of Jim, he must choose the Enterprise, though they might continue on without the Captain and Commander, because Spock will be joining his mate no matter what.

F – Forever will not be long enough for him to love Jim.

G – 'GQMF' was a term that he had overheard an Ensign used to describe the couple, when Spock asked her for clarification she was only able to sputter and flush before she fainted.

H – Home was a planet destroyed, so now Spock will make his home where ever Jim is.

I – Illogical though Jim may be, Spock would not change him for the world.

J – Just to make Jim smile is reason enough for Spock to do anything.

K – Ketchup is poured on nearly every entrée Jim eats, Spock had found it utterly disgusting until he tried the red gooey substance, now he is equally addicted.

L – Love is not a new concept for Spock, he tells Jim every day how much he loves him, both with and without words, because he regrets not telling his mother as often as he should have and will not let Jim suffer as needlessly as she.

M – Mental bonds shared between Vulcans are strong, but the bond between Spock and Jim is the strongest they have found; Spock had explained the anomaly was due to the fact he and Jim were perfect matches – no one argued his reasoning.

N – No one should stand between a jealous Vulcan and his Jim.

O – Out of all the horrible things that passed between the two before they became lovers, Spock regrets nearly choking Jim to death the most, but Jim doesn't seem to mind when he trails kisses over the flesh his hands bruised.

P – Personal space for a Vulcan is twice the diameter of a human's, but Spock prefers Jim to be within that limit at all times.

Q – Quiet moments when Jim is deep in concentration, Spock just watches in amazement and falls in love all over again.

R – Revenge is a dish best served cold – so when Spock, with his super-human hearing, heard Bones approaching their quarters, he made no move to disengage from the compromising position he was in because Bones had left his hand on Jim's shoulders for 4.3 seconds longer than necessary; Bones' screams of disgust were well worth Spock's slight embarrassment to remind him who Jim belonged to.

S – Stuck in the turbo lift for three hours was much more taxing on his back than he remembered, but with Jim around everything was always harder.

T – T'hy'la was the introduction Spock gave Jim to Sarek, the older Vulcan raised an eyebrow and barely hid his smirk.

U – Understanding each other is one of the most valuable part of their relationship, right behind their love.

V – Vulcans should not take mates outside of their species since the destruction of their home world, but because Spock is a hybrid the counsel, after reminding themselves the half-human might be sterile, blessed Spock and Jim's union; Jim spent the night making Spock forget about 'those assholes' because he understood how painful their bigotry was to his new husband.

W – Wedding bands, platinum, adorn their left ring fingers; Spock had not known the joy that little circle of metal could bring until Jim displayed it to a clingy female in a bar and she backed off.

X – X-Girlfriends, for most people, are difficult to handle, but not for Spock; Nyota was the one who had pointed out the fact he and Jim were meant for each other and pushed him in the right direction.

Y – "You are mine" words Spock growls after too much teasing on the bridge as he pins Jim to the bed, and the human doesn't even resist.

Z – Zero is the doubt Spock has about knowing he belongs by Jim's side for all eternity.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I live for reviews, please make me happy **


	9. 123 Kirk and Spock

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or this would be canon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, fav's and alert's**

**123 – Spock and Kirk 1-13**

1 – One look between Jim and Spock had left the human angry, upset, hesitant, desperate and empty all at the same time because The Playboy had fallen in love.

2 – Two heartbeats, two minds, two men but one soul.

3 – Three people have had an everlasting impression on Jim's life: Pike because he is like a father he never had, Bones because he is like a brother that actually cared and Spock because he loved Jim just because he was Jim.

4 – Four times Bones would called Spock's time of death if Jim had not insisted he redouble his efforts.

5 – Five minutes can either the be longest seconds of Jim's life or the shortest moments he remembers, it all depends on if they are the end of his shift or if they elapse during a mind meld with his beloved.

6 – Six weeks into their relationship Jim told Spock about what he learned from Spock Prime during the mind meld on Delta Vega, that he and his Jim had loved each other, the struggles they had faced, the emotional attachment the Elder Spock still had for his mate; Spock just nodded and raised an eyebrow stating he already knew it all and had been waiting for the human to 'come clean'.

7 – Seven off days a month are allotted to the Command Team in rotation, with the Commander and Captain rarely off on the same days, but Scotty and Sulu changed the schedule as soon as they learned Spock and Jim were dating; Jim knew they probably had ulterior motives for the arrangement, because if the Captain ain't happy nobody's happy, but Jim still sent them each a bottle of Romulan ale as thanks.

8 – Eight times Sarek has called Jim 'son', each time are special memories Jim will carry with him to his grave.

9 – Nine happy little faces smile up at them when they visit the Grayson Family Christmas for the first time; Jim could not stop laughing when he overheard one cousin remark how 'human' Spock's husband looked.

10 – Ten admirals were prepared to dress-down Kirk upon their return to Earth, but Commander Spock was so eloquent with his words of recommendation and praise for the young man, the admiralty was left with jaws agape for several moments before they were able to collect themselves enough to respond with praise for his 'original thinking'; had Jim could not help but fall further in love with the gorgeous Vulcan.

11 – Eleven scars crisscross Spock's knuckles from his childhood battles, Jim loves to kiss as many has he can before Spock pins him to the bed; he has yet to make it to eleven.

12 – Twelve months constitute a standard year, Jim decided that was long enough to date before getting married, Spock totally agreed.

13 – Thirteen times Jim was offered a promotion to Admiral before the Enterprise was decommissioned, and thirteen times he refused sighting not wanting to leave the action of a bridge positing, when he honestly didn't want to leave Spock; unbeknownst to Jim, Spock also refused his promotion to Captain all thirteen times it was offered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**


	10. 123 Kirk and Spock 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or my husband wouldn't keep telling me to get a hobby that actually pays. Like being an Administrative Assistant 40/wk ain't enough…**

**123 – Spock and Kirk 14-26**

14 – Fourteen planets have been added to Jim's 'Do Not Return' list that Spock keeps because he wants his t'hy'la to live his natural life in its entirety and the natives of those planets do not seem to agree.

15 – Fifteen years into their marriage, Spock found the first gray hair in Jim's mane; Spock pulled the human close and spent the next fifteen hours loving him, not wasting a single second he was blessed to have with this man.

16 – Sixteen different female officers have offered to become a surrogate for the couple, but each one has been turned away because of their requests to conceive the 'old-fashioned' way.

17 – Seventeen times Jim and Spock were allowed Shore Leave on Earth before Winona passed away; each time Spock allowed her to substitute for his own mother a fraction more because Amanda would have wanted her son to find solace and he accepted it.

18 – Eighteen different ingredients in plomeek soup cause Jim to lapse into anaphylactic shock, Spock learned that a little too late one evening when Jim had allowed him to choose the menu; he had never been so relieved to see Bones in their quarters.

19 – Nineteen is the highest number of non-interrupted moves they have been able to complete consecutively during a chess game, to date.

20 – Twenty visible bites marks were left on Jim's body after their honeymoon; Spock had wanted to ensure that everyone who dared look upon his mate knew he was claimed; Jim told him he was going over-board, Spock merely replied he was still firmly anchored to the Enterprise's artificially gravity, purposely enticing his husband.

21 – Twenty-one incidents of indecent exposure regarding the Captain have been reported to Admiral Pike, who calls Spock and tells him to remind Jim the hallway is not an appropriate place to have sex; Spock acknowledges the requests but omits the fact it was his idea not to wait until they were out of sight, not Jim's.

22 – Twenty-two natives, on average, try to entice Jim into their version of the mating ritual on Away Missions; Spock is always pleased to see them walked away dejected shortly there after.

23 – Twenty-three media outlets have requested 'exclusive' rights to their love story, though Spock would let Jim chose any that he desired, he is secretly pleased that Jim does not want to share their story or his Spock with anyone no matter the price.

24 – Twenty-four hours is much too long for Jim to be awake, but during a crisis, there are no other options, Spock can only ensure he sleeps once the danger has past; but sleep does not come so quickly for the Vulcan, he must make sure that his human is truly safe and unharmed before he allows slumber to take him.

25 – Twenty-five years was Jim's age when Spock first took notice of him, Spock only regretted letting those twenty-five years slip by without him.

26 – Twenty-six years of service in Star Fleet were enough for the couple, they retired to raise their twin sons, Grayson and George; Spock was never more content than when he was under the Iowan sky next to his t'hy'la watching their children play.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**I do believe this is the end. Please leave a review and tell me what you think **


End file.
